<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>餐桌下的木偶 by UDDUA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137733">餐桌下的木偶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UDDUA/pseuds/UDDUA'>UDDUA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 原作背景, 清水案件向</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UDDUA/pseuds/UDDUA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>傍晚回到221B的夏洛克，在与华生交谈了一小会之后就立刻来了客人，这是关于他们这次奇异之旅的详细记述。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>餐桌下的木偶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原著背景，两年前，一切都还顺利的时间点。<br/>有原创人物参与其中，但并非梦女向。<br/>清水案件向，如果能让你感受到像看了一集电视剧一样的感觉，那我的目的就达成了ww<br/>本文共一万六千字。</p><p>后接赏析篇，不要错过噢？</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                餐桌下的木偶</p><p>咔嗒、咔嗒、咔嗒，秒针机械的走过表盘，紧接着让人心颤的铜制铃铛声。华生抹了一下头发上滑落到眼睛里的泡沫，默数着客厅墙面上的钟表敲响了第九个钟点。</p><p>晚上九点。</p><p>但是这也没有什么意味，最多就是代表他的室友从早上出门了就再也没回来而已。华生拧开花洒，抓揉着试图冲掉他浅砂金色头发上的那些化学物质。</p><p> </p><p>砰、哗啦啦——</p><p>一布之隔的浴室外部，水龙头突然坏了似的向外喷水。</p><p>或者、更坏的，有人入侵。</p><p>听力灵敏的医生顿了顿，借着花洒水声的掩护，军医挥着臂膀向浴帘外打去。拳头带着风，划开热腾腾的水蒸气，却扑了个空。</p><p>“晚上好，约翰。”夏洛克任由凉水浸满水池，一边脱下沾满黄色颜料的衬衣，一边堪堪躲过对方沾着洗发露的拳头。</p><p>“夏洛克！”华生把胳膊缩回去，顺势把浴帘拉紧了些。“什么？你这一身是在哪里弄的？”</p><p>“美术馆，很明显。”夏洛克脱光了上衣，捧起水洗去脸上的颜料。</p><p>“好吧，好吧。”华生又重复了一遍，“那为什么要在我洗澡的时候进来？”</p><p>“洗掉颜……”</p><p>“不是，我是说为什么不能在客厅那个水龙头洗？我还在洗澡。”</p><p>“那个太小了。我当然知道你在洗澡，你已经说了两遍了。有什么问题吗？”夏洛克从手掌间抬起头，扯过旁边的毛巾擦脸。</p><p>“这就是问题所在！”因为没有及时抹去泡沫，刺激性液体终于流进了华生的眼睛里。他觉得莫名有点来气，但还是闭嘴去冲洗头发了。</p><p>夏洛克沉默了一下，他通过镜子的反射看着浴帘，假装他正在看着华生一样。</p><p>“所以，有什么好消息吗？”</p><p>“没有。出去。”</p><p>“不过，约翰。我仍旧认为…”</p><p>“出去！”</p><p> </p><p>咚咚咚咚——顷刻响起的敲门声盖过了华生的命令。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “有人在吗？夏洛克？约翰？你们有客人。”哈德森太太短促而轻巧的敲了两下门。</p><p>夏洛克把毛巾披在肩上，打开浴室门出去。</p><p>“喔！夏洛克，你终于回来了！”哈德森太太用食指指了指浴室，小心翼翼的暗示。“但是你的花洒还没关。”</p><p>“约翰在里面洗澡。”夏洛克迈开大步走进卧室。“稍等一会，我穿件衣服。”</p><p>进屋前还顺便瞥了一下躲在哈德森太太身后，那个见到他的一瞬间眼睛就亮起来了的年轻女士。</p><p>【无宠物】</p><p>【无情人】</p><p>【社会恐惧症】</p><p>【从事独自办公的职业】</p><p>【案件特殊】</p><p>信息录入到夏洛克的脑子里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“喔！喔！没想到你们俩的情趣还挺多的。”哈德森太太笑着。“看来下次我还是在门口放个八点以后谢绝登门拜访的牌子比较好。”</p><p>“最好不要。可能会错过有趣的案子。”夏洛克随便披了件白衬衣，系着扣子走了出来。</p><p>“这不是……哈德森太太！我们没在调情！”华生的声音从浴室的门缝中挤出来，回荡在面积不大的客厅里。</p><p>“好啦，这位小姐。你要喝点什么啊？”哈德森太太适时地转移注意力。</p><p>“一杯水就好。”年轻女士拘谨地搓着她纯白色的连衣裙，坐在沙发的一角。</p><p>但是夏洛克看出，这已经是她稍微放松的状态了。</p><p>
  <strong>【性格纯真】</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>【极易放松警惕】</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>【生活拮据】</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>【奇怪】</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“我的要咖啡，两块糖。”夏洛克上下审视着客人的同时，点了他的饮品。</p><p>“不，你的不算。我不是你们的佣人。”哈德森扭着头下楼去了。</p><p> </p><p>“啊…”看着房东隐没在楼梯转角，女士向前探了探身，典型的要开口表述故事的姿态。</p><p>夏洛克敲敲沙发扶手。“先稍等一下。没有我助手的在场，我是不会听的。也希望这件事值得我的等待。”</p><p>年轻女士把刚刚张开嘴准备的自我介绍憋回去，看了一眼夏洛克，礼貌的笑了笑。“好吧，足够公平。”</p><p>
  <strong>【奇怪】</strong>
</p><p>夏洛克把这个字条又在脑海中读取了一遍。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“约翰？”夏洛克头也不回的叫着军医的名字。</p><p>“干什么？”华生早就关了水龙头，窸窸窣窣的，大概是在擦身体。</p><p>“快点，就差你了。”</p><p>“我可以等过后再做记录！”</p><p>“好了，快点吧！”夏洛克站起来去卧室给他拿了一套衣服，打开浴室的门企图一同进去。</p><p>“好吧…不、不，我是指，谢谢，但是我自己来。”华生探出头，把衣服接了过去。他犹豫了一下，小声对夏洛克说，“你什么时候磕的药？刚回来的时候吗？”</p><p>“什么？我没嗑药，我很正常。”夏洛克否认，但他终于松开了浴室的门把手。</p><p>“那看来你的精神终于出严重的问题了，小故障倒是一直都有。”</p><p> </p><p>感谢上帝，他肯放过我了。说着话，华生上下扫了一眼门缝，紧紧地关上门。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>大概三分钟过后，所有人终于都集中在客厅了。</p><p>“啊，约翰你也出来了？不用去休息一会吗？”哈德森太太此时正好端着长盘子上楼送茶水：四只小瓷杯，还有一本轻薄的未撕开包装膜的书。</p><p> </p><p>明显是睡前读物：《伊甸园……》，只有前半截的书名，夏洛克连看完整题目的兴趣都没有。哈德森太太自己的杯子压在书上面，宣誓了她是这本书的拥有者。</p><p>又一本没意思的爱情小说。夏洛克把视线转移到哈德森太太给大家端水时的顺序上。</p><p> </p><p>先递给了年轻女士，她微微欠身，左手握住茶杯把手，右手拖住底端，恭恭敬敬的接过来。“谢谢。”</p><p>“谢谢。”哈德森太太也眨着眼睛向她道谢。或许是出于礼貌，又或许是单纯的喜欢这个小姑娘。</p><p> </p><p>这种“反着谢回去”的礼仪完全没有必要，真不知道为什么会流行起来。夏洛克想。他更关心别的。</p><p>
  <strong>【身份地位：普通】</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>接着递给约翰·华生一杯不加糖的纯咖啡。</p><p>“谢谢。顺便一说我没什么好休息的，我只是在普通的洗澡……”</p><p>也许是因为刚道谢了的缘故，华生后面的解释也轻了许多。</p><p>“没事的，你不用感觉难堪。”哈德森太太微微摇头，她两鬓上的蓬松头发贴在脸颊上摇动。“你的咖啡。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是那个意思，啊…谢谢。”华生赶紧把哈德森太太端了很久的咖啡接过去，但也彻底错过了解释的时间。</p><p>最后递给夏洛克·福尔摩斯。</p><p> </p><p>“谢了。”夏洛克看向她。</p><p>“没有下次了。”哈德森太太叹了口气，“我先去睡觉了。明天我还得出去一趟。”</p><p>“晚安，哈德森太太。”华生把房东送出门，又重新回到座位上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“久等了小姐，现在可以说了。”华生把笔记本打开，准备记录。</p><p>“我叫莫妮卡·斐瑟（Monica·Feather）。因为关乎性命，所以我会全盘托出的。”</p><p>在与这里的人度过了“平静的”，没有问她任何刁难问题的十五分钟后，这位小姐终于彻底放松下来了。</p><p>“我是被雇佣窃听人员，不过技术不高，还没到打探政府部门的地步，窃听的只是些不怎么重要的东西。房子是一个月前租的，为了工作方便。但是也没有多轻松，因为我会经常忙的记不住东西，只是在机械的干活了…今天傍晚我回家看到有人寄给我了奇怪的东西。”斐瑟小姐从包里拿出一块只有尾部连在一起的石膏翅膀，上面用红色漆大大的写了个“M”。</p><p>“具体代表什么还请你们判断，我认为这是种死亡警告，因此我没回家直接来这里了。并且我听说福尔摩斯先生是个只对事件感兴趣的人，不会太关注，呃，‘伸张正义’这种事情……所以想请你们帮忙。”</p><p>【聪明】</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>描述案件告一段落，华生翻到一张空白页，看了看夏洛克。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“委托者，调查目标，被抢了工作的窃听团伙，大概都可能是寄出威胁信的人。”斐瑟小姐叹气，喝了点水。“而我这种躲在网络里的人要是碰上了上门灭口，就真的逃不掉了。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“夏洛克？”华生出声，打断了正在用食指敲沙发扶手的侦探。</p><p>“斐瑟小姐。你是左撇子，从拿茶杯姿势可以看出来。穿的一条不怎么新的白色长裙——所以生活拮据。家里没有养宠物，从没有过情人。并且从进门一系列表现来看，你患有社会恐惧症，所以是能独自完成的工作。手上没有老茧，也不痴迷于梳妆打扮，所以不是匠人，不习惯用假象掩盖自己。再加上之前所说的——窃听人员，一切在网络上就能进行。就能说得通了，你没有撒谎。”夏洛克盯着斐瑟小姐的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“但是，有一点很奇怪。你进门时就很喜欢我，相对来说更喜欢我卷曲的头发和高挑的个子——关于这一点，我无意自我吹捧­——可能还有我的眼睛，你没直视过我所以我不确定。但是在约翰出声讲话时我发现你也喜欢他。实际上，比起喜欢我们其中哪个人，我发现你更喜欢我们互动，这个在我给约翰递衣服时就已经测试过了。”</p><p> </p><p>听了这里，华生抬起额头看了夏洛克一眼，表情怪异的抿了抿嘴。</p><p>他大概是在思考怎样才能漂亮的给他一拳。斐瑟小姐转头看了看华生，没有回应夏洛克，于是他又说了下去。</p><p> </p><p>“关于威胁信，M是名字莫妮卡Monica的首字母，石膏翅膀是姓氏斐瑟Feather（羽毛），字迹略向右上倾斜，是善用右手的人写的字。其余的我们需要去你家里看看。约翰，别忘了带枪。”</p><p>说着，夏洛克收走那对断裂的石膏翅膀站起来，走进换衣室穿戴大衣和围巾。</p><p> </p><p>“请再等一下。”华生也合上笔记，准备去拿衣服。他走到一半又退回来了。“您介意我们去你家吗？”</p><p>“不介意，不介意！”斐瑟小姐肉眼可见的一点点变得欣喜起来，“请你们务必去一趟！”</p><p> </p><p>“你们先准备着！我先去叫辆出租车啦！”斐瑟小姐终于显得与她的年龄相称了，她笑着一跺脚跑下楼去。</p><p>这不是挺活泼的小孩吗。华生看着她的背影想着，再次回到屋子里揣上了一些可能会用到的物品。随后，跟着下楼的夏洛克一起上了出租车。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一路无言。</p><p> </p><p>经过十几个红绿灯与转弯口后，出租车在一栋栋四层小楼前踩了刹车。整个小区——如果把这些结构看似一致的独楼们叫做一个小区的话——除了前面的几家以外，没有再亮一盏灯。</p><p> </p><p>斐瑟小姐率先跳下车，她显得比之前机敏多了。她快步在前面带路，一句话都不说，夏洛克与华生紧跟着。</p><p> </p><p>经过邮箱筒的时候，斐瑟小姐的脚步顿了顿，但她只是飞快地往那边看了一眼，没有停留。</p><p>那大概是她发现威胁信的地方。华生想。</p><p> </p><p>一行人步履矫健的绕上四楼，也就是最高的一层，斐瑟小姐在走廊尽头的防盗门前停了下来。</p><p>“密码锁？”华生略微惊讶的努努嘴。</p><p>“用处不大。”夏洛克作出了辛辣的点评，“手上的油脂和灰尘会确切的告诉我密码。”</p><p>也许是刚刚的神经太紧绷了，到了大门前斐瑟小姐似乎才突然惊醒过来，“啊？这就到了？抱歉……方才太紧张了，想起来之前害怕的事情就一股脑只想往前冲了。”</p><p>“没事，这是个有效的缓解紧张的方法。”夏洛克歪着头，借着数字板上微弱的光从侧面看了看指印，“1111”，敲上了正确密码。</p><p>“尽管你已经很努力的抹其他按键来混淆视听了，但1的使用次数过于多了，有时候用最简单的想法反而能解决问题。”</p><p>夏洛克仰着头拉开防盗门往里面走。</p><p>“我来开灯吧！因为房子很便宜，所以就不要指望它会带有走廊灯了。”斐瑟小姐从夏洛克的大衣旁小心翼翼地挤过去，摸索大厅的电灯开关。</p><p> </p><p>咔嗒、咔嗒…灯没亮……咔嗒、咔嗒、咔嗒…按灯钮的声音急躁起来。“停电了吗？”斐瑟小姐连点了好几下按钮。</p><p>“别介意，我带手电筒了。”华生从兜里掏出手电筒拧亮，粗略地照了照屋子。</p><p>“啊！！！”对屋子结构最熟悉的斐瑟小姐霎时发出一声短促的尖叫，但她很快收声了。“那边！桌子底下有人！”</p><p>斐瑟小姐悄悄地指了一下。</p><p> </p><p>华生把光束打到餐桌底下，夏洛克把椅子移开跪在地上，看到了一个穿着衣服的木头人，他的头部是用气球做的。身边滚落了一个红色的喷笔。</p><p>
  <strong>【气球头部，木头身体的木偶】</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>【红油漆喷笔：与威胁信用笔相符】</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“是木偶…？他身上的那些衣服都是我挂在衣架上的。”斐瑟小姐皱着眉头辨认了一下。“有人来过我家。”</p><p> </p><p>华生不动声色的用小臂夹了夹腰间的手枪，硌人的皮套代表着，如有不测，他还可以用那个方法对抗危险。不过现在不知道敌人是不是躲在暗处观察着他们，让对面知道他们有且只有一杆枪，这不是个好主意。华生慢慢放松了肌肉，他得自然才行。</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克也知道潜在的危险，他大致看了木偶一眼，确保没有什么能伤人的机关就站了起来。</p><p>“借我用一下。”夏洛克向华生张开手掌，等待华生把手电筒递给他。</p><p>……自此，夏洛克才好好的观察了一下房间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>由防盗门进来后，前面的一大块面积是客厅，只摆了一个单人沙发，空荡荡的。地面一尘不染，但上方显然没有好好清理过（也没法清理）：一片片云雾状的灰尘吸附在白色天花板上。</p><p> </p><p>进门左手边，也就是连接客厅的左侧，一块长方形的空间被分成两半，一半被做成了一个带有一米见方窗户的开放式厨房，边缘订着的滑轨上装了厚厚的金属拉门（为了隔除油烟）。</p><p> </p><p>另一半放了一张长方形木质餐桌和一把椅子，餐厅的窗户虽然跟厨房的窗开在同一侧，但比那边大多了，俨然是个落地窗。</p><p> </p><p>顺着走廊直走，一侧是卫生间，另一侧是卧室兼办公场所，卧室里简简单单的放了一张单人床，一面试衣镜和一个衣架。周围大大小小的机械品和高深的学习用书摆了一地。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大家来回转了几圈，没有地方藏着人。</p><p> </p><p>确认之后，斐瑟小姐明显松了口气：这样应该就不会因为枪战或是什么别的打斗而破坏房子了。</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克又回到了餐桌旁。通过放大镜，他研究了一下桌子上放置着的残缺的小天使雕像，天使的眼睛被红油漆盖住，嘴被画了个嘴角向下的难过表情。再看向天使的后背，断裂的纹理与威胁信翅膀吻合。</p><p>
  <strong>【哭脸无翅膀的天使雕像】</strong>
</p><p>夏洛克把天使雕像放在一边，蹲下去观察木偶人。</p><p>看着斐瑟小姐也提着裙角往桌子底下钻，华生俯下身用手垫了垫坚硬的桌角，好让这位女士别碰到头。</p><p>……但是怎么看桌底下都挤不下第三个人了，华生只好抱着手在一侧旁观。</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克解开木偶夹克衫的扣子，沿着内衬向下看去：</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MISS ME？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>红油漆在黑夜刺的夏洛克脑子一嗡。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“莫里亚蒂。”夏洛克下意识的说出了那个幽灵般的名字。</p><p>“原来M指的是莫里亚蒂。”华生看了看桌上残缺的天使雕像。</p><p>“嘿！夏洛克！晚上好！”木偶喉咙附近突然传出了男人的声音。</p><p>毫无心理准备的斐瑟小姐被吓得一抖，她急于站起来却被顶板阻隔着，脑袋撞在了木桌下沿，“嘶——”疼得倒吸凉气。</p><p>“嘘。”夏洛克一把捂住了她的嘴。</p><p>“夏洛克，我喜欢你每次都能及时想到我。”那个声音继续说，“但是无时无刻都在向别人提起我可就不好了，我也不怎么喜欢太粘人的类型啊！……噢！你这次带了个小姑娘……看起来比茉莉有意思一点。”</p><p>“这回又要让我干什么？”夏洛克暴力的扯着木偶的领子，终于在颈后找到了那个小传声器。</p><p>（我来找来源吧，这是我的专长。）斐瑟小姐用手语比比划划，让夏洛克专心跟他交涉。</p><p>夏洛克点头，松开了手。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，这回其实不用我说，解决案子就可以了。”莫里亚蒂奇怪的笑了两声。</p><p>越是无要求，越是有难度。不知怎么，华生想到了这句话。</p><p>斐瑟小姐的手从桌子下面伸出来，向华生比了个“剪刀”的形状。</p><p> </p><p>剪刀……华生想问问她的工具箱在哪里放着，又不方便向挤在桌下的斐瑟小姐比划，看了看厨房有刀具，就先去拿那个吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>华生走进厨房，打开橱柜想找轻巧一点的小刀。</p><p>突然，此时的金属拉门不知道触动了什么机关，它毫无征兆的“跳”起来，砰的一声把华生封闭在厨房里。</p><p>“夏…”华生甚至没来得及转过头。</p><p>夏洛克立刻扔下传声器从桌下钻出来，他冲过去锤打那层厚厚的金属。“约翰？约翰，你没事吧？”</p><p>“哇噢！小花栗鼠进笼！”莫里亚蒂吹了个口哨，“A队得一分！嘟嘟——！计时开始！”</p><p>夏洛克把耳朵贴在金属门上听了一会。“门是中空的，振动传不过去。”</p><p>夏洛克站起来，翻开手机去查华生的电话，发现手机根本没有信号。“信号阻隔器。”夏洛克稍有点焦躁的把电话扔在桌子上，伸手去拖桌子。</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克使劲把餐桌拖到灯的下方，踩在上面试图把灯罩拧得松一些，让声音传过去。</p><p>呼——磅！木偶的头在“计时开始”的命令下急速膨胀，在黑暗中炸响！</p><p>斐瑟小姐看着顿时乱了阵脚的夏洛克觉得这绝对不是个好趋势，她必须让他赶紧冷静下来。</p><p>“福尔摩斯先生！听我说！因为之前房东是自己安装的灯，所以厨房跟餐厅安成了串联。还有刚刚气球炸了，还说计时…但是这不公平！那家伙根本没给我们限定时间！”</p><p> </p><p>“手电筒给我！”夏洛克给出指令。</p><p>斐瑟小姐赶紧递上去。</p><p>夏洛克立刻动手开始拆卸手电筒，拿出里面的电池。</p><p>“你不明白吗！气球啊！”</p><p>“我的上帝啊!他在用华生先生做倒计时？！”斐瑟小姐惊呼着打断了夏洛克。这位女士脑子转得也很快：气球代表气体，还有那个混蛋说的计时开始……“噢！但愿华生先生不要用枪射击门板，擦出火花来就完蛋了！天哪！我去抢救电源试试！”她冲进卧室翻出自己的工具箱，开始检索线路。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>夏洛克把电灯的线扯出来，两头接在电池上碰了碰，灯亮起来了一点！</p><p>他开始用摩斯密码打出“气体（gas）”这个单词（— — · ，· — ， · · · ）</p><p>之前还算顺利，灯泡不是很亮，但是在一片漆黑中足够清晰了。眼看着打到最后字母了，灯却彻底灭了。电池耗尽，最后一个字母的三个点只打出了第一个点，那么，所表达的意思就从“s”变成了“e”…</p><p> </p><p>“gae…”正在翻箱倒柜找破门工具的华生抬起头，“ 肉芽肿性阿米巴脑炎？不，绝对不是这个意思。”</p><p> </p><p>华生也知道绝对不能用枪打金属门，这么小的环境里子弹很容易偏离方向，最后打到自己身上。而厨房也没有能完美防御住子弹穿透力的东西。总而言之，这很危险。</p><p>传输过来的那组摩斯密码应该是没写完，这个词至少三个字母，更别说还有第三个字没打全的可能性。华生想了想，自己被困在这里没有别的事做，而摩斯密码中，以“·”开头的字母就有二十多个，眼下他只能一个个的拼出来尝试了。</p><p> </p><p>华生拿了只碗倒了一些酱油，蹲在地上一点点的用手指蘸着，写在白色瓷砖上。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克不管再怎么尝试，电池也没给电灯带来一丝能量。夏洛克扔了电线，准备从桌子上跳下来，却感觉身体一阵触电了的眩晕感……他想用手支撑一下身体，以防头部着地造成二次伤害，却控制不了麻痹的身体…于是他就那样直挺挺的僵直着，从桌子上直接摔在了餐厅的瓷砖上，夏洛克的后头骨与大理石地面以一个令人心惊的速度撞到一起。</p><p> </p><p>带着疼痛和晕头转向的模糊视野，夏洛克再也看不见任何东西。他缓慢的，闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一阵黑暗中，夏洛克强迫自己睁开眼。</p><p>他站在了一片原野上，对面站在揣着兜饶有兴趣看着他的莫里亚蒂。夏洛克想到了什么，他立刻开始用食指虚空的敲着什么。</p><p>“嗨~”莫里亚蒂再一次打了招呼。</p><p>“这是哪里？”夏洛克扶着地面站起来。很神奇。他感觉不到疼痛了。</p><p>“思维宫殿。”</p><p>“这是不可能实现的。”夏洛克看了看周围的环境，硬邦邦的石板地，灰蒙蒙的天空。地不动，云不动。时间好似停滞了一般。除了莫里亚蒂以外目光所及之处再也没有任何参照物。</p><p>跟他自己的思维宫殿相差巨大。</p><p>“看你自己判断喽。”莫里亚蒂耸耸肩，“不如先来解决案子。”</p><p>“没什么好解的，这就是……“夏洛克停了下来。</p><p>”等等，这不符合常理。”夏洛克把手按在太阳穴上。“这次的案件跟你以前的风格有些不同，你根本不会用那么不可控的因素。”</p><p>“Bingo！答对了！”莫里亚蒂大阔步走过来摇着夏洛克的肩膀。“那么…是谁呢！”</p><p> </p><p>“那就只剩下…自导自演……”夏洛克猛然回头，看到了平野上诡异地静静站着的另一个人，莫妮卡·斐瑟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“欢迎来到思维宫殿。”穿着白裙子的女士开口。</p><p>“这是你的思维宫殿。”夏洛克皱着眉头，“噢！我怎么会想不到，你这么聪明的人也可能会有思维宫殿，并且…无标志物。”</p><p>“对的，我的思维宫殿。”女士看起来嘴角有点上扬。</p><p>“她的思维宫殿。”莫里亚蒂重复了一遍。</p><p>那是更高层次的记忆力。夏洛克盯着面前的女士。</p><p>她的演技连我都骗过了的话，那有更高级的思维宫殿也没什么好奇怪的。还有科技怪人，如果她真的做出来了能连通思维的机器的话，能直接脑内沟通也并非不可实现。</p><p> </p><p>……但是，怎么可能毫无破绽！</p><p>疑点，疑点，全是疑点！</p><p>疑点！疑点！疑点！重叠、交织在一起！</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>【奇怪！！！！！】</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>噢！或者，另一种可能。</p><p>夏洛克走向莫妮卡·斐瑟。</p><p>“永远不可能是双胞胎。”他说。</p><p>“也不可能是三胞胎。”莫里亚蒂吐了吐舌头。</p><p>“除非，斐瑟小姐一开始就不知道。”夏洛克单手掐住了女士的脖子。“但我也很确定，我是松开电线之后再触电的。你应该是给她催眠了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>女士沉默着低下了头，当她再次仰起头的时候，她不是她。</p><p> “嗨~夏洛克。初次见面，我叫莫妮卡·斐瑟。为了不让你把我们俩搞混，我想想…我更乐意你叫我，莫妮卡。”莫妮卡微笑的面孔刻入他的眼底。“有没有人说过你的眼睛很美？我喜欢它们。不知道通过试衣镜能不能也把你的那双眼睛催眠了。”她说。</p><p>“哈，简直是同一个人！”莫里亚蒂大笑着吼叫起来，“熟悉感！熟悉感是很重要的！一切都是老朋友！”</p><p>“闭嘴。”夏洛克转过头警告了莫里亚蒂一眼，又看向莫妮卡。他从来没有这么诧异过。“催眠、那个等会再说。但是你，关于你。你不可能这么像。”</p><p>“噢，别对自己那么没信心，就是这么聪明的女性才有资格出现在你身边啊。一个古怪侦探，他身边的人怎么可能会是普通人呢？”莫妮卡轻轻的掰开掐住她脖子的手，围着夏洛克打量了一圈后，她在他的身后停下了。</p><p>“可以吗？你的手停下来了哦？”莫妮卡伸出左手，用食指和中指的指腹轻轻叩了叩夏洛克的手背。</p><p>“不必你担心。”夏洛克回过头，“3:27，3:28，3:29……”他继续数着数。</p><p> </p><p>“那真是太好了。”莫妮卡歪歪头，一副轻松的语气。“煤气中毒失去知觉的时间是五到十分钟。时间还足够，我们来玩吧？”</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克没有出声。</p><p> </p><p>“他也太可怜了，这样乐趣就少了很多。”莫里亚蒂在一旁吹了吹他高档手表上的灰尘，“给他点优待吧？”</p><p>下一瞬间，夏洛克的手上多出了一把匕首。要详细说的话，那就是他在壁炉上插着的那把。</p><p>“贴心吧？”莫妮卡露出好看的牙齿，“这是你常用的那把。但是…公平是必要的，道具奖励需要拿别的东西来换。”</p><p>莫妮卡打了个响指——天空一下子变成了白昼，伴随着逐渐变冷的风声，还有慢慢悠悠飘落下来的雪花。</p><p> </p><p>雪是最容易让人忽略掉时间的东西。它飘落的速度看起来就像不受时空的束缚一样。</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克无暇顾及其它，他把左臂的袖子挽起，用匕首在小臂上割出一条条血痕。一道伤疤为五秒。夏洛克清楚，以当前的形势，他的脑子不应当用在计时上。</p><p>“噢？性感。”莫妮卡欣赏着他裸露出来的小臂，和上面与刀刃亲密接触的被划开的皮肤，还有刀刃前侧那与雪地格格不入的血红。</p><p>首先，莫里亚蒂为什么会出现在这里。他不可能与别人联合，一个案件出现两个主脑这种事情莫里亚蒂绝对不可能同意。</p><p>如果莫里亚蒂是作为一个线索出现呢？“解决案子就可以了”、“A队得一分！”、“计时开始！”…这些话，是一个裁判才会说的话。</p><p> </p><p>这是游戏。莫里亚蒂是旁观者。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>莫妮卡·斐瑟。</p><p> </p><p>自从我见到她，她一共说了四次“公平”这个词。正常来讲二对二才是她想要的对决，那为什么她把约翰淘汰掉了？反向思维，如果华生被她淘汰掉了，说明她也可以拿斐瑟小姐当弃兵。让莫妮卡死掉的解决方法很简单：杀死斐瑟小姐就可以了。前提是在这个空间能做得到的话…或者是让这个双人格的人回归成一个人。但是这个明显更加麻烦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>又或者，简化思考。</p><p>夏洛克冷不丁地大喊了一声，“醒过来！”</p><p>女人的手指颤了颤。大概是被突然出声的夏洛克吓了一跳。</p><p> </p><p>“在想什么呢？帅哥？”莫妮卡又恢复到那副对他很感兴趣的样子，她还是穿着那套白色长裙，高扬的额头却时刻展现着她是一只黑天鹅。“我啊，就一个问题，这里是什么地方。”</p><p>“其实严格来说是两个问题。不过都挺简单的。”莫里亚蒂无所事事。他盯着这场比赛，就像任何一个好球迷一样，不偏向任何一方，但是迫切的想要看到比分结果。</p><p> </p><p>环境。</p><p> </p><p>这个思维宫殿夏洛克从来没见过，但是关于那个生物电波传导的理论，夏洛克对此表示怀疑。假设，这里不是莫妮卡的思维宫殿呢？夏洛克看着胳膊上流淌出来的血，回想着从见到莫妮卡·斐瑟开始的所有细节：分析来者——打断讲话——“喜好”测试——上茶时间——讲述案件——现场探查……</p><p>等等。夏洛克很快检索到一条疑点：哈德森太太的书？</p><p> </p><p>如果她原来是放在卧室里的，怎么可能会在端茶的时候送上楼？包装纸没拆开，她没有看过。按照哈德森太太的做事风格分析：她的习惯一定是买到了新书后，会拆开包装整齐的放到书架里。</p><p> </p><p>当时时间晚上九点，哈德森太太一直在家…那么，书，是莫妮卡·斐瑟送的。这也是哈德森太太对她道谢的原因。她送了书！书的名字是什么？是什么…《伊甸园……?》</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克后悔没认真看看书的名字。他攥紧了右手，刀刃也在他的用力下压迫出更多的血，给在冷风中冻得没知觉了的肢体传来一些温热。血顺着小臂曲折的流到手背上，又顺着他的骨节滴答滴答，溅落在雪中。</p><p>但是第一个问题已经解决了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“伊甸园。”想到这里，夏洛克说出了答案。夏洛克看了看自己的手臂，7:55。他不能再拖下去了。</p><p>“答对啦！”莫里亚蒂在雪地里为他鼓掌，“B队加一分！”</p><p>“确实是这样。这里的雪景很……”莫妮卡还没说完，夏洛克就被一阵砸破窗户的玻璃碎裂声惊醒。夏洛克拼命睁开眼睛，看向餐厅的落地窗。</p><p> </p><p>哐—哐——军医的一只手流着血，他紧握着枪托，用金属块撞击落地窗的大玻璃！他从厨房逃出来了！只要能从外面踩住外墙，再砸开这边的玻璃爬进来他就安全了。</p><p>夏洛克咬着牙从兜里摸出那对石膏天使翅膀，藏在斐瑟小姐的视线盲区压在手下，电击使夏洛克的手不怎么听使唤，但是他还是拼尽全身力气把石膏从中间掰断。希望华生这次也能收到暗示。他想。</p><p> </p><p>而原本倚在餐桌下看守夏洛克的斐瑟小姐也刚刚从砸玻璃声中回过神，看到夏洛克醒了，她迅速抄起桌子下的油漆瓶砸向他，又一脚把沾着血的瓶子踢到了桌子底下。</p><p>随后她站了起来，走向了约翰·华生……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一阵黑暗。</p><p> </p><p>“噢！欢迎回来！”莫妮卡站在不远处，望了望天空，“我还没说完呢，你就跑掉了。这伊甸园漂亮吧？神话里只描写过春意盎然的伊甸园，还有一个苹果，一条蛇，一对毫不自觉的恋人。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”莫妮卡想到了什么，她突然笑得很开心。“其实现在就是这样，我是毒蛇，他是苹果，而你，是笨蛋中的一个。不过有点可惜，你那位朋友没有机会参演了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我回答完了。让我出去。如果斐瑟把约翰推下楼去了，我会连你带她一起杀死。”夏洛克毫不犹豫地把匕首捅进莫妮卡的腹部。</p><p>“别着急啊！不过我也没问题可问了，那我先走啦。”莫妮卡拔出插在肚子上的匕首扔在雪地里。“再见，性感帅哥。祝你能醒来。”</p><p>她隐没在雪花群中。</p><p> </p><p>“等等！”夏洛克伸出手，却穿过她的身体，什么也没抓到。</p><p>“那么我也先撤了。”莫里亚蒂挑挑眉毛，“真可惜。这场游戏要是我来做我会做的更有趣一些。不过时日还长，敬请期待哦！”</p><p>莫里亚蒂消失了。</p><p> </p><p>“赶紧好好想想那个名字或者多关注关注这门课程吧！找对了路你就能回家了。”正常的斐瑟小姐略带担心的声音突然出现，又被风吹散在空中。</p><p> </p><p>风雪呼啸，白茫茫的原野上，夏洛克独自一人立在雪中，身边再也没有任何参照物。夏洛克逼迫自己先把约翰隔绝到脑子外。</p><p>因为还有一个刚刚没想完的问题——这里，不是她的思维宫殿。夏洛克试着用绝对科学来解释问题：</p><p> </p><p>斐瑟是从卧室出来后被催眠的，莫妮卡通过镜子催眠了她；斐瑟用的是电棍或者是电击枪，才会达到跟触电一样的效果；只有思考出来是斐瑟做的，她才在原野上现身了，原本只有莫里亚蒂；匕首是莫妮卡在说话之前就出现在手上，这是他的潜意识为了让一切合理而圆的谎话；甚至这个地方都是根据房东的书名而想象的；那么下雪和冷风是因为昏迷太长时间身体开始变冷导致的；硬石板地面是因为躺在了大理石地砖上；那么天空呢？天是用什么做的？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可以肯定。</p><p>这是夏洛克的世界。</p><p>夏洛克闭上眼睛，尝试把风雪交加的冰冷感觉全部“设定”为更冷的风，这样，他的视线就不会被雪花遮挡住了。</p><p> </p><p>雪停了。夏洛克猛地睁开眼睛。他尽可能的仰着头，观察每一朵云和雾的走向……杂乱无章。</p><p>但是，他见过这种杂乱无章！这就是那个天花板！那个被尘土覆盖住的莫妮卡·斐瑟家的天花板！</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克深吸一口气，他狂奔起来。看着天，看着云雾的走向判断厨房的位置。第二道题是找方向吗？夏洛克确实不清楚书名，也不可能会有什么神学知识积累…但是他知道，约翰在那个地方！</p><p>“醒过来，醒过来！醒过来！！醒过来！！！”夏洛克最后看了一眼云雾地图，大喊着冲进那片根本看不清雪地与雾气交界线的白色中。“从伊甸园中醒过来！！！！”</p><p>夏洛克看不见任何东西……                   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>短暂的致盲效果过后，猛然睁开眼的夏洛克重新回到了现实世界。看到了听见他“梦话”而被惊醒的斐瑟小姐，惊恐地盯着满脸是血的他，想跑过去查看却一下子被禁锢在她左手与沉甸甸的木桌腿上的手铐扯了回去；看到了发现了斐瑟的突然剧烈反应，瞬间把手枪对准她脑门的约翰……还有满地的碎玻璃碴。</p><p>华生端着手枪瞄准斐瑟小姐的同时，蹲下来查看夏洛克的情况。</p><p>“你还好吗？夏洛克？”</p><p>“还好。”夏洛克平躺在大理石地砖上盯着天花板。他目前还动不了。“看来你收到了我的信息。两次。”夏洛克说。</p><p>“你是指，让我自己猜意思的gae和根本没意义的单只天使翅膀？”华生说。</p><p>“是屋子里有煤气和你不能跟她待在一起的意思。”夏洛克解释，“那你是怎么解决到现在这样的，我的助手？还有，我觉得她现在应该是恢复了，可以不用举着枪了。”</p><p>“我想大概是因为我呼吸道系统的不畅运转和你脑袋上被重物击打的血迹告诉我的。”华生慢慢的放下枪，“但还是谢谢你在她跑到窗边‘帮’我之前叫醒了她。”</p><p>“你知道她好了？那为什么还锁住她？”夏洛克开始尝试活动自己的手指。他其实已经知道原因了，但还是想听他的华生用他独有的略带鼻音的嗓音说说话。</p><p>“我不知道她下一次改变会是什么时候来。”华生当然不知道这回事，但是他终于空下手去翻翻夏洛克的眼皮，拍拍他的脸颊，确认健康状况了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“叮咚——B队加一分！”莫里亚蒂的声音从传声器中出现，“你醒过来了，恭喜你夏洛克！有发现凶手是谁吗？”</p><p>“莫妮卡·斐瑟的另一个人格和被催眠的她自己。”夏洛克说。</p><p>“什么？”华生有点被绕晕了。</p><p>“这回的案子挺有意思的吧？”莫里亚蒂在那边吹口哨，“那接下来就是我的私心了。倒计时开始！祝你们好运~”</p><p>莫里亚蒂关闭了传声器，不再讲话。</p><p>“这又是什么！”华生走过去踩碎了传声器。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嘘！”夏洛克颤抖的支起上半截身子，“听。”</p><p> </p><p>咔嗒、咔嗒、咔嗒，如同秒针机械的走过表盘的声音。定时炸弹！</p><p> </p><p>唯一能自主行走的华生放轻脚步绕着房子边缘走了一圈，他很快找到了。“在金属拉门的隔层里。不锯开根本没法停止炸弹！”</p><p>“但是不能锯！”斐瑟小姐从刚刚开始就一直被新挖掘出来的信息狂轰滥炸。这是她第一次知道自己是双重人格，还有她是案件始作俑者的事实。好在她接受的很快，脑子也从来没停止过运转：不管怎样，现在逃出去才是根本问题。</p><p>“墙的那边全是煤气，墙的这边有炸弹，锯刀的火花碰到哪个都不行。”她说。</p><p> </p><p>“夏洛克！想想办法！”华生扶着夏洛克从地上站了起来。</p><p>“目前没有办法。”夏洛克思考了一下，说。“对不起，约翰。”</p><p>“一定有的，一定会有的！你那么聪明！”华生在手放在夏洛克的腰下，使劲抓住风衣的布料，保证夏洛克不会因为身体麻痹而滑到地上。</p><p> </p><p>“先打电话告诉格尔顿一声吧。”夏洛克皱着眉头继续想办法。</p><p>华生也顾不得纠正他把格雷格念错的名字了，他费劲的揪住夏洛克，单手翻通讯录，拨通了警长的电话。</p><p>“你好，格雷格先生？我们被困在道尔汉姆大街8号，最里面那个楼的四楼最左面那个房子里了，这里还有不能拆卸的炸弹，被封在金属夹层里，不知道什么时候会炸，旁边就是大量煤气。夏洛克还受着伤。”</p><p>电话那头的格雷格说了句什么，匆匆挂了电话往这里赶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“约翰。”夏洛克出声。“抱歉我还是没有太好的办法。这个时间，这个情况，炸弹很可能把这两层都炸飞。”</p><p>“噢，上帝啊！夏洛克！夏洛克！！”华生帮助他慢慢滑落在地面上坐好，“没问题的。你就给我想办法！你一定会有办法的！我现在去挨家挨户敲门让他们撤离！你会想出办法的。我们不可能死在这里！”华生坚定的看着夏洛克，他绝不会让夏洛克放弃。</p><p>“别对我那么有信心…”夏洛克握了一下华生的手腕，“这次的很多事情都超出我的预期了。约翰，我一直很感谢你每次都这么义无反顾的陪着我去这些危险的地方，这些你本不应该接触到的地方。谢谢你，我身边再也没有一个像你这样的人了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，你别这么说。”华生回过头，“我们会度过这次危险的！你就好好的想办法。噢，淦！我不擅长这么伤感…我是指，你对我也真的很重要…”</p><p> </p><p>哔哔哔——嘀——微弱而尖锐的警报声打断了华生的话。</p><p>“要炸了吗！”华生飞快地抓起夏洛克往远离炸弹的方向拖！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>黑暗中，三个人紧张地闭上眼…无事发生。</p><p>“啊…约翰，你扯住我头发了。”夏洛克打破了沉寂。</p><p>“为什么没炸！”华生甩开抓住夏洛克领子的手。“你告诉我！它怎么不炸！”</p><p>“不是我弄的！”夏洛克摆手，“这次真的不是我的恶作剧！我说真的！”</p><p> </p><p>咣啷，咣啷……自华生拖走夏洛克之后，离炸弹最近的就是被锁在桌子腿上的斐瑟小姐了…感觉死里逃生的她终于从蹲地抱头的姿势慢慢站了起来。</p><p>“是不是…声控的炸弹啊？”斐瑟小姐犹豫着小声说。</p><p> </p><p>一瞬间，大家都很自觉的闭上了嘴不再说话，要是炸弹再继续运转那可就不一定能停下来！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>突然，螺旋桨裹着风通过空窗户刮进这个小公寓。与之而来的还有调节音量大小的刺耳声音。</p><p>“你们在里面吗！”格雷格的声音通过扬声器传过来。</p><p>华生透过没有玻璃的窗户往下看：下面横七竖八的停满了闪着灯的警车和救护车。</p><p> </p><p>“嘘——！！！”华生在警方强光手电筒的照射下使劲的用手比划着“×”。</p><p>“什么？！”格雷格听不清也看不懂。</p><p> </p><p>斐瑟小姐费力的扯着手铐，试图身体的长度拉到极限，把那个桌子底下的红油漆喷笔踢给了华生。</p><p>好吧。斐瑟小姐暗暗在心里叹了口气。</p><p>她现在已经不指望这个房子的赔偿金还能有跟房东周旋的余地了…</p><p>华生捡起来，左手抠住窗户的边缘，右手抓着油漆瓶探出窗外，在四层楼的外墙上喷写着什么。</p><p>“他写的什么？”坐在直升机上的格雷格捂住扬声器，转过头问身边的警察。</p><p> </p><p>“报告，我想他写的是，嘘——。”拿着望远镜的警察如是说。</p><p>“……”格雷格拆下了扬声器。</p><p>“那两个混蛋。”他接着又骂了一句。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>营救过程无声而又迅速。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“221B见。”夏洛克看了一眼华生后就立刻被抬上了担架。</p><p>华生点点头，对医护人员说着不用麻烦了，去照顾夏洛克吧。自己拿了酒精棉给手掌消毒。</p><p>莫妮卡·斐瑟当即被警察拘捕，当然她也从始至终没有产生拒捕情绪就是了。</p><p> </p><p>“你帮我告诉麦考夫一声。”躺在担架上的夏洛克看着格雷格，“详细的调查她。”</p><p> </p><p>“好。我会转告他的。”格雷格挥了挥手，让急救人员把夏洛克放到救护车里。</p><p>夏洛克终于能真正安心的闭上眼了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第三天。傍晚。</p><p> </p><p>被打了麻药的夏洛克才渐渐苏醒过来。华生还是穿的他去莫妮卡家里的那件衣服，双手手掌都缠了绷带。他坐在椅子上盯着夏洛克看。</p><p>“晚上好，约翰。”夏洛克好几天没喝水，嗓子有点哑。</p><p>“晚上好。你感觉怎么样？”华生递给他一杯水。</p><p>“没怎么样，正常打了吗啡的感觉。可以给我调高点剂量吗？”夏洛克扭头看着华生。</p><p>“不可能的，作为医生我不允许。”华生接过他的空杯子，稳稳的放回到床头柜上。“噢对了，那个炸弹，据说设定的停止词语是‘淦’。”</p><p>“莫里亚蒂确实是在玩。”夏洛克说。</p><p>“…夏洛克。你要是醒了的话，能给我详细讲讲这次的案件吗?我几乎一直待在厨房里。”</p><p>“好吧。夏洛克摸索着病床的按钮，把自己升高了点。我以为你会让我再休息会呢。”</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>大约一个小时过后。</p><p> </p><p>“约翰？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你觉得《伊甸园的什么》是什么？”</p><p>“伊甸园之东。”</p><p>“你看到哈德森太太的书了？”</p><p>“没有，这是常识。伊甸园之东指的是追随自由，善心的方向。”</p><p>“这不能被称作常识。”</p><p>“这就是常识。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“约翰？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“明天早上我们去找斐瑟。这个案子还没结束，凶手还没‘抓’到。”</p><p>“…好，吃完早饭后去。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第四天。上午。</p><p>真是久违的场面。麦考夫，格雷格都在。</p><p>麦考夫抱着手站在一侧，格雷格坐在椅子上，他们俩都仰头看着房间上方的那个监控转播电视。</p><p>“我想跟她谈谈。”夏洛克一进门就表明了意图。</p><p>“稍等会。她刚开始做测试。”麦考夫往边上站了站，给他的弟弟留出一个座位的空间。</p><p>夏洛克把手揣在大衣里，仰头盯着监控，没坐。</p><p> </p><p>“你的名字。请念并写出来。”一个不是很大的单人监狱，玻璃窗的另一侧坐着大概六、七个检查官。他们中的领头者这样说。</p><p>“为什么那么多人？”华生问。</p><p>“据说她会催眠，这是在上保险。”格雷格托着腮回答。</p><p> </p><p>“我叫莫妮卡·斐瑟。”电视上的女士已经换上了一套浅色的监狱服，她的左手快速而又使劲的掐着右手食指。</p><p>正常的莫妮卡·斐瑟。这是社会恐惧症的应激反应。夏洛克想。</p><p>“请在你面前的白板上写出来。”</p><p> </p><p>斐瑟小姐颤抖的把手从桌下拿上来。拔开面前的笔盖。</p><p>然后写字……</p><p> </p><p>用右手。</p><p> </p><p>“右手？！”夏洛克把手拍在椅背上。“左手是惯用手，但是右手写字！我为什么没想到！”</p><p>“大概是因为正常人不会这么干？”华生瞥了一眼夏洛克又把视线转回到电视上。</p><p>“因为你没看出她曾经生活的环境。”麦考夫微微仰头。“继续看吧。”</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>检查官接下来又问了十多个简单的问题才放过她。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“让我进去跟她谈谈。”夏洛克说。</p><p>“只允许五分钟。”麦考夫警告他，“过后会来找你。”</p><p>夏洛克没回应，他等着遥控门锁解除之后独自一人进了牢房。</p><p> </p><p>“我请求关上监控。”那个年轻女士看起来憔悴了许多，“我能想象到他们都在隔着屏幕看我…福尔摩斯先生，你是来找我谈话的吧。我希望关上监控。不然我不会回答。”斐瑟小姐还处在应激的无意识反应中，她几乎每过两秒就飞速的眨一次眼睛。而且就算目前牢房中，她只能看到夏洛克一个人，她也根本不敢跟他对视。”</p><p> </p><p>“哥哥，关监控。”夏洛克仰头对着摄像头说话。</p><p>“不可能的。”麦考夫转身去了广播室，用广播把声音传到那个单人牢房中去。</p><p>“就五分钟。要不然我自己破坏摄像头。”夏洛克已经准备开始动手了。</p><p>“…好吧，但是一到点你必须出来。”麦考夫叹了口气。</p><p>“关摄像头。”格雷格对执勤的警察说。</p><p> </p><p>“现在可以了。”夏洛克拉开斐瑟小姐对面的椅子坐下。</p><p>“我很抱歉。”斐瑟小姐盯着铁桌面的反光。“我为我自己所有的行为道歉。”</p><p>“…好。”夏洛克顿了顿，“我能跟莫妮卡聊聊吗？”</p><p>“我也不知道能不能把她叫出来。”斐瑟小姐攥着衣角，“我尽量！”</p><p> </p><p>斐瑟小姐深吸一口气闭上眼睛。</p><p>大概五秒过后，她醒了过来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“夏洛克·福尔摩斯，幸识。”莫妮卡极其平静的注视着夏洛克。“另外。感谢你同意关摄像头，虽然这件事情是我同一个与你有点渊源的人那里学到的。”</p><p>“你是这种性格的。”夏洛克说。是陈述句，他仿佛在让自己加深对莫妮卡原本性格的认知。</p><p>“我听说了，你把艾琳·艾德勒的性格强加在我身上了。”莫妮卡双手交叉，放在桌子上。</p><p>“你是从哪知道的？”莫妮卡偷听过他们谈话。但是夏洛克需要知道途径。</p><p>莫妮卡把右侧耳朵旁的头发撩上去，那里有个小伤疤。“生物系嵌入式窃听装置。另一只是我让她在帮约翰·华生从窗户翻进来时放在他后领下方的。如我预测的那样，他一直待在医院里没回家换过衣服。”</p><p> </p><p>“那是挺有意思的！”摄像头突然亮起了灯，摇晃着把镜头对准夏洛克和莫妮卡。莫里亚蒂的声音从摄像头里传出来。</p><p>“赌局还没结束，我过来看看比赛走势！”莫里亚蒂兴致高涨的问，“夏洛克，喜不喜欢我最后送给你们的炸弹啊？”</p><p>“莫里亚蒂。”夏洛克说，“你为什么会参与？”</p><p>“因为我跟莫妮卡打过赌啊，看看夏洛克你和她谁更厉害。”莫里亚蒂压低了声音，“我可是押了你呢。啊，说到这里，现在是谁更领先？”</p><p>“B队。如果按你编的小组名来说。”莫妮卡说。“但是还有最后一局。”</p><p>“那就把这局的奖励分数设定成两分吧！”莫里亚蒂在摄像头里说。</p><p> </p><p>“题目是，杀了我与不杀了我。笔在桌子上了。自己拿。”</p><p>“这次也算是有计时，不过不到三分钟了！”莫里亚蒂把摄像头局部放大，放大，定格在夏洛克的脸上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>夏洛克抓起圆珠笔，上身越过桌面前倾，抵在莫妮卡·斐瑟的脖子上。因为想起来这个女人曾经想要直接让约翰中毒而死，他的笔尖因愤怒而有点抖动。</p><p>莫妮卡没有躲开的意思，她近距离看了看夏洛克的脸。“你的眼睛很特别。”</p><p>“这算是我第二次听到你这么说了。”夏洛克站起来绕到她身后，用笔杆压迫住她的脖颈。笔杆在她的脖子上勒出红印，勒得莫妮卡呼吸不畅，她的嘴唇有点发青。但夏洛克终于在离规定谈话时间结束不到一分钟的时候松开了笔，圆珠笔掉落在桌子上，咕噜咕噜滚了两圈才停下来。笔盖掉在地上，不知道哪里去了。</p><p>“不打算杀我了吗？”莫妮卡问。</p><p> </p><p>“噢！死了多没有意思啊！”夏洛克重新坐回到座位上，他似乎调整好心情了。“就因为双重人格和社会恐惧症就以为拿我做实验是随随便便可以实现的了？你让斐瑟在我身边坐那么长时间都没趁机杀了我，这是在做实验吧？毕竟一个有高功能反社会人格的人不好找。任何一个科学家都不会凭白无故让一只小白鼠死的。同样道理，你也有金属拉门的开门钥匙吧？”</p><p>“如果约翰·华生在七分钟内没出来，我会去帮他打开的。”莫妮卡缓慢的眨了一下眼。</p><p> </p><p>她微弱的，扬起了嘴角。</p><p>“那么，你要怎么处置我？”</p><p> </p><p>“精神病院。”夏洛克说。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”莫里亚蒂好像不相信自己耳朵一样，他又问了一遍。“噢，夏洛克！你真让我出乎意料！”</p><p> </p><p>“不杀我，B队得两分。而我也能从中获利，这是双赢的局面。”莫妮卡说。“总结：B队赢了。我得到了好处。莫里亚蒂，你也赢了。”</p><p>“好吧好吧~既然你都这么说了，那你的奖励——把你从监狱里捞出来就没有了。我的礼品还是之前谈好的那些。”</p><p>“按照我卧室摆放机械的顺序把每个文件夹的密码破译出来就是代码了。”莫妮卡看起来还是面无表情。</p><p>“是窃听器的尖端技术？”夏洛克问。</p><p>“是的，很棒吧！这可是未公开的科技！”莫里亚蒂在摄像头里说。</p><p> </p><p>“夏洛克·福尔摩斯。你们也赢了，我也给你一条建议吧。”莫妮卡低头捡起地上的笔盖，重新对接在笔杆上。</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克抬起头看着她。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“对真正感兴趣的人，不要用实验去测试他的底线。”</p><p> </p><p>“夏洛克。”华生敲敲透明的隔音玻璃门，打开门走了进来。“五分钟到了。”</p><p> </p><p>又向斐瑟小姐点点头。“早上好。”</p><p> </p><p>“早上好！”莫妮卡可能隐去了，现在的斐瑟小姐依旧是斐瑟小姐。</p><p>她笑着冲华生打招呼，她看起来状态比在电视上看到的好一些了。“另外，谢谢您，福尔摩斯先生！虽然我目前还不知道您跟另一个我说了什么，但是我好像隐隐约约能想起来那些丢失的片段了！太好了，她愿意跟我共享记忆！哦对了，虽然有点奇怪，我也不知道该不该告诉您……她说的第一句话是‘终于有人发现她了。’我想她大概说的是您，再次谢谢您！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“走吧，约翰。”夏洛克为华生挡了一下门让他先过。</p><p>“去哪里？”</p><p>“去找麦考夫，让他办转移手续。然后回家。”</p><p> </p><p>莫妮卡·斐瑟看不见夏洛克的侧脸，但是通过他脸部的肌肉走向预测，他应该是笑着的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>『那是他第一次这样说——把那个合租的房子称作为“家”。』</p><p> </p><p>后来，华生在博客里敲上这行字，又悄悄的扔进草稿箱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赏析篇：</p><p>夏洛克沾满黄色的颜料没有任何意味hh我只是觉得这个色很配他而已。</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克是真的不觉得这么进浴室有什么问题。毕竟还有一个浴帘呢。</p><p> </p><p>斐瑟看到夏洛克的第一眼眼睛亮起来不是因为看到破案救星了，是觉得这人长得好看。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Q：为什么斐瑟那么拘谨的搓连衣裙衣角，夏洛克还认为她【极易放松警惕】？</p><p>A：因为她看到了一个好看的人（夏洛克），除了需要斟酌一下语句以外，斐瑟并没有处在“攻击”状态。（之后这种“大大咧咧”的性格也让她无所谓失忆和仅仅十五分钟的无刁难状态就让她很放松了）</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克第一次制止斐瑟讲述案件，不是要“把美食留到最后吃”或者“必须和华生一起听”的心态，只是通过华生大喊他们不是在调情的时候，发现斐瑟也挺喜欢华生，从而准备做实验而已。</p><p> </p><p>Q：为什么斐瑟很正常的说了一句“足够公平”之后，夏洛克的感觉是【奇怪】？</p><p>A：斐瑟小姐对她自己的案件并不着急，宁愿坐下来“磕个cp”也不抢着让主脑夏洛克先了解情况。（要不就是斐瑟对有好感的人极度纵容，要不就是案子固然重要，但是这个女人见过世面。）（后来也确实证明如此：她是窃听人员。）</p><p> </p><p>哈德森太太上来送水时的关心是发自内心的，毕竟“壁咚”体态，右位站着会很累。</p><p> </p><p>斐瑟接茶杯的手是左手，托茶杯底的手是右手，说明她是左撇子。</p><p> </p><p>哈德森太太的感谢，是感谢她来时送她的伴手礼，也就是那本书。</p><p> </p><p>斐瑟小姐【聪明】。夏洛克也这么评判。不是因为她“长眼使”，不班门弄斧。而是因为她发现了奇怪的东西能立刻想到死亡威胁，也能立刻找到最有利于解决这个案子的侦探。（这不是莫妮卡的心理暗示。而莫妮卡的厉害之处就在于她能通过布置的手法，让夏洛克最终能接到这个案子。）</p><p> </p><p>Q：为什么夏洛克会在斐瑟和华生面前大声说出自己的想法？</p><p>A：夏洛克是个喜欢高谈阔论的人，他也大多数情况下喜欢展示自己的聪明。华生当然是第一位的，而夏洛克第一次在出租车上告诉华生他的推理，华生说太棒了，而夏洛克说的是“别人都说滚开！”这说明他跟别人说过。并且第一季第一集，夏洛克对于聪明人（比如那个出租车司机）也很明白的展现了自己的推理，如果有什么他只说结论，根本不说推理过程的时候，对方大多是普通人或者愚蠢之人。（另外：小细节。夏洛克根据自己推理出来的标签一条条解释，唯独没有提【聪明】这事。他不是对谁都能大加称赞的，至少对活人称赞他基本上还是有点说不出口的）</p><p> </p><p>斐瑟小姐对于夏洛克的高谈阔论没有回答，甚至被华生的表情占去了注意力。因为斐瑟小姐是个聪明人，这些她大多自己也能观察出来。</p><p> </p><p>Q：为什么夏洛克说“是善用右手的人写的”，斐瑟在不知道自己是真凶的时候也没有提自己是右手写字？</p><p>A：斐瑟在跟随他的节奏，而他目前没有出错，斐瑟也确信不是自己做的（因为她记忆力没有这回事），那何必打断他的话就为了提供一个无用信息呢？</p><p> </p><p>“小区”断电是莫妮卡托莫里亚蒂做的，而已经是深夜了，少亮几盏灯也不会太在意。</p><p> </p><p>自从下次斐瑟小姐就开始变得“机敏”，但是“一句话都不说”，你们想到谁了呢？是不是后来那个沉默寡言的莫妮卡呢~（从这时候莫妮卡就出现了）</p><p> </p><p>“邮箱筒斐瑟小姐顿了顿，但是没停下步伐。”这里不知道有没有给大家留下疑问，我没有描写邮箱筒是有被拆卸过的痕迹，没有描写说明没有。那没有外部破坏的情况下，是不是只有拿钥匙的人才能开邮箱呢？（当然，这里是为了让你们有不确定性的。是自己开的？还是有开门技术超高的小偷类犯人做的呢？）</p><p> </p><p>斐瑟小姐在门前“惊醒过来”，这时是从莫妮卡转换成斐瑟了。所以她想一回过神就到了的样子。</p><p> </p><p>关于密码1111，首先这是我的生日（笑）。但是采用它也是有深层次的原因的。天使的讯号通常都是叠数，而作者我私自认为恶魔是与天使颠倒的数字。但是“两魂一身”，恶魔隐于天使身中看不出来。</p><p> </p><p>没清理的天花板是莫妮卡留给夏洛克的“思维宫殿地图之一”，因为不知道他会选哪个嘛。有漆黑的小区，有构造简单的斐瑟家，还有那个天花板。</p><p> </p><p>Q：为什么莫妮卡会搞这种看不到比赛过程，享受不到比赛的场地呢？</p><p>A：莫妮卡是隐于斐瑟身上的人，她不能动手实操，只能看看结果的事情多了，这也使她的性格变得只关注于结果了。</p><p> </p><p>一个线索提示：高深的学习用书。斐瑟就搞窃听丈夫出轨这种东西的话是不需要这些书的。斐瑟确实“没学会”，她没有那个技术，这话是真的。而没学会的起因是，学习这些书的时候，是莫妮卡出来学的，又没有分享记忆，所以莫妮卡学到的比斐瑟多得多。而斐瑟“大大咧咧”的性格让她以为自己不擅长学这个，一学就神游去了。</p><p> </p><p>斐瑟小姐珍惜房子的小细节被夏洛克看到了，所以他想至少尝试完捶门和电灯传输话语之后再去搞像砸窗户这种破坏性举动。</p><p> </p><p>“天使雕像的嘴角向下的难过表情”只是人们的主观意见，莫妮卡只是想表示她不笑而已。</p><p> </p><p>华生不会追求案件委托人的，但是对于女士他一直很绅士，所以去伸手为斐瑟垫桌角。</p><p> </p><p>斐瑟要剪刀的疑点：她的任务是找出源头，先不说要不要什么别的仪器，剪刀是肯定不需要的，她能用剪刀干什么啊，剪断电线？不可能的，她只是应莫妮卡的心理暗示，开始引华生入洞而已。（另外，华生被困，斐瑟小姐有一段时间都没什么反应。）</p><p> </p><p>“夏洛克扔了电线，准备从桌子上跳下来，却感觉身体一阵触电了的眩晕感”这地方也写明了他是扔了电线再触电的。</p><p> </p><p>“永远不可能是双胞胎。”他说。“也不可能是三胞胎。”莫里亚蒂吐了吐舌头。莫里亚蒂不是在说斐瑟，只是在说自己那个传说的“莫里亚蒂三胞胎理论”。（有人推测莫里亚蒂应该有三个人，作者这里觉得作为神夏里的莫里亚蒂，不可能，如果三个人的智慧才能玩转夏洛克，那未免太不适宜了一些。）</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克没见过暗人格的莫妮卡，所以他潜意识里给她安排了个他认为很聪明的女性人格——艾琳。</p><p> </p><p>“噢，别对自己那么没信心，就是这么聪明的女性才有资格出现在你身边啊。一个古怪侦探，他身边的人怎么可能会是普通人呢？”这句话类似的句式出现在华生发现玛丽是特工之后，（本次的故事是两年前）这只是让夏洛克的人物更贴近原剧，不论什么时候，人如果他想表达这个意思，他一定会这么说的。</p><p> </p><p>莫妮卡通过斐瑟说四次“公平”来给夏洛克暗示，让他把这个案件自顾自布置成比赛。</p><p> </p><p>“从伊甸园醒过来！”这是破开心里催眠的语句，因为莫妮卡只是在做实验，所以目的不是为了让夏洛克死。而只说“醒过来”时，对斐瑟小姐也是有一定冲击的。</p><p> </p><p>我不想让人觉得华生很弱，虽然这场比赛脑力才是重点，但是靠自己武力重新加入战场的军医是不是觉得也很棒呢？</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克最终醒过来，莫里亚蒂说的是“B队加一分”而不是“B队再加一分”，因为脑中的“思维宫殿”是夏洛克自己想出来的，莫里亚蒂并不知道这回事。</p><p> </p><p>华生在跟格雷格打电话时，只说了夏洛克有伤。他关心夏洛克更多一些。</p><p> </p><p>被抬上担架前的夏洛克说的是“221B见”与后面的“回家”形成对比，夏洛克思维上的转变。</p><p> </p><p>《伊甸园之东》，这是一首歌的名字East of Eden。实际上这篇文章基本都是因为我听这首歌的时候的灵光一现。但实际写出来和歌曲并没有什么太大关联hh歌很好听，快去听听看！我就算了，我循环了好几周，再听就要吐了。。。让我先缓缓的。</p><p>麦考夫给弟弟让座，他还是挺关心夏洛克的，但夏洛克时常不领情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>斐瑟用右手写字是因为她小时候生活在一个苛刻的环境里，这里具体什么背景我没想，但是其实这个原创人物的一切事物基本都基于我自己。我就是左撇子然后被父母用尺子打过来了…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>夏洛克不擅长对道歉的斐瑟说没关系，我原谅你。他也没理由原谅她，对华生用毒气，对夏洛克用电棍。这都是危及到他们生命的东西。夏洛克没那么好心。所以他只是说了句“…好。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>莫妮卡说关监控是从“一个与你有点渊源的人那里学到的。”，夏洛克以为他说的是莫里亚蒂，但其实是东风妹。</p><p> </p><p>送到精神病院，不要以为这是夏洛克发善心的结果，他只是想让她待在再也伤不到任何人的地方而已。</p><p> </p><p>莫妮卡知道夏洛克发现她的一切后，“她微弱的，扬起了嘴角。”她很高兴有人发现她了，连斐瑟自己都没发现她的人！被夏洛克发现了，并且连行动意图也发现了，这让莫妮卡感觉自己从幕后走出来了。她不算是一个坏人，称呼她为“不顾一切的疯狂科学家”更为合适。</p><p> </p><p>待在精神病院，并且从企图杀死两个人还足智多谋这两点开看，莫妮卡知道她肯定要被送去戒备最森严的精神病院，也就是东风妹待的地方，莫妮卡很乐意去那。</p><p> </p><p>Q：“按照我卧室摆放机械的顺序把每个文件夹的密码破译出来就是代码了。”这个存密码的走向看起来并不难，为什么莫里亚蒂不直接想到了然后去破解呢？</p><p>A：莫里亚蒂很乐意有别人试探一下夏洛克，从而证明自己才是独一无二的的智慧。另外，机械摆放顺序和文件夹是莫妮卡在最后一天才弄的，之前都在她脑子里。</p><p>所赌的最后一局，杀与不杀。这个的判定是如果夏洛克怒不可遏杀了她，那莫妮卡就赢了。如果夏洛克忍耐下来不杀她，那夏洛克就赢了。（这一关是要夏洛克自己弄明白如何才能加分的，但其实夏洛克不需要想那些。赢与输，都是基于莫里亚蒂和莫妮卡的利害得失，对夏洛克来说，生命都没受威胁，他在这里没有利益。所以他根据自己的想法选择了送莫妮卡去精神病院。永远。）</p><p> </p><p> 最后华生的草稿箱，你们就自己去分析去吧hh认为是华生不愿被公众讨论是不是一对或者觉得这种事情还是珍藏比较好就自己判断啦~</p><p> </p><p>本作或多或少出现的人物，我自己，夏洛克，华生，哈德森太太，莫里亚蒂，艾琳，茉莉，麦考夫，格雷格，东风妹。基本把两年前出现的人都出现遍了，还有三四季提及的莫里亚蒂去找东风妹的隐藏线。</p><p> </p><p>题目《餐桌下的木偶》，尝试着跟随华生给博客起名的风格（xx的xx）当然也不是全是这样的。有两层意思：最重要的线索“餐桌下的木偶”，还有被莫妮卡安排着看守夏洛克的坐在餐桌下方的地砖上的斐瑟小姐（被催眠状态）也像个木偶一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>本作赏析篇over。你们发现了几个呢？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢大家的观看，喜欢的话，我想要个kudo或者评论啊啊啊，有评论我会超级超级开心！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>